


The Tide

by gamerfic



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamira Drakasha's first fitful dreams of piracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pts/gifts).



The Jereshti pirates tried to outrun the warship, and failed. Their crew was press-ganged, their officers put to the sword. Lieutenant Zamira Drakasha was entrusted with shepherding their captured brig back to port.

Zamira took over the captain's cabin. She slept engulfed in the dead woman's hammock, surrounded by the spoils of her life. Sometimes she watched the inscrutable ocean and wondered if there was something more than living and dying in the service of Syrune. The lust for freedom came on without warning, an inexorable force pulling her out to sea as swiftly and as surely as the tide.


End file.
